One More Night - A scorose oneshot
by Bad Ass Blye
Summary: Based on Maroon 5's "One More Night" - "Scorpius Malfoy took only two things for granted when it came to Rose Weasley." I do not own the cover image, I found it on Google. Bold lines are lyrics. Enjoy :)


**A.N. –** **Ok, you guys, so this is one of my favorite songs ever; I thought it applied extremely well to two couples: Scorpius and Rose, from Harry Potter, and Ray and Stella, from Lemonade Mouth. **

**Because I didn't want to choose between them, I decided to make a oneshot for both of the pairings. This one is the Scorose version.**

**Please let me know what you thought, good or bad, in a review, they mean so much to me!**

**Please enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One More Night, by Maroon 5, or any of the characters, by the amazing JKR… sadly :( **

They had always hated each other. Ever since he could remember, they'd been pulling pranks at each other, while Albus got caught in the middle. That's what he got for having two best friends like Scorpius and Rose…

_**You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war**_

People had learned to stay away when they were in the same room.

_**You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the doors  
**_

Their arguments got so heated sometimes teachers had to get involved, but most times even they kept out of it.

_**You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keepin' store**_

He didn't even know who was winning this little war any more._**  
**_

_**You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more…**_

He remembered one time she yelled so much at him that she had to pay a visit to the infirmary with a sore throat; he refused to fight her for weeks until they were both snapping at every soul (living or dead) in the castle.

_**But, baby, there you go again, there you go again, making me love you-uh**_

But Rose Weasley… she did something to him…

_**Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go, uh**_

She was the only person on earth that could affect his otherwise calm demeanor.

_**Got you're stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo, uh**_

He was addicted to her.

_**And now I'm feelin' stupid, feelin' stupid crawling back to you, uh**_

And he felt like an idiotic drug addict, always searching for more and never getting enough.

_**So I cross my heart, and I hope to die…  
That I'll only stay with you one more night**_

He kept telling himself this was it...

_**And I know I said it a million times…  
But I'll only stay with you one more night**_

Every time he failed to get away.

_**Tried to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes**_

He couldn't control himself around her.

_**Tried to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath**_

He couldn't _resist _her.

_**I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself**_

He didn't recognize himself anymore.

_**I'll be waking up feeling satisfied but guilty as hell**_

It was wrong, what they were doing.

_**But, baby, there you go again, there you go again making me love you, uh  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go, uh**_

Yet nothing had ever felt so right in his entire life…

_**Now you're stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo, uh  
And now I'm feelin' stupid, feelin' stupid crawling back to you, uh**_

He couldn't stop if he wanted.

_**So I crossed my heart, and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night**_

But that didn't stop him from trying…

_**Yeah, baby, give me one more night  
Yeah, baby, give me one more night  
Yeah, baby, give me one more night**_

Uselessly, of course.

_**But baby, there you go again, there you go again, making me love you  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**So I cross my heart, and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night**_

He slid next to her on the bed, wrapping his cold arms around her warms, slim figure and burying his face on the curve of her neck.

"Took you a while."

He sighed.

"Yeah, well, your cousin didn't want to go to bed."

She bit her lip softly.

"I almost thought you wouldn't come. We had agreed it was the last time we did this…"

He snorted.

"Yeah, right. If we could've done that the first time, we wouldn't be here, now would we?"

She turned around; blue eyes met grey ones in the darkness, and they stayed like that for a long time until she pushed her lips against his.

"Do you ever regret it?"

"It wasn't exactly like I could help it… falling in love with you was never my plan."

"Mine either. But cupid's got a sick sense of humor."

He snickered.

"Tell me about it."

_**So I cross my heart, and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night**_

Scorpius Malfoy took only two things for granted when it came to Rose Weasley.

Number one: he was completely, utterly, stupidly and irrationally in love with her.

Number two: no matter how hard he tried, every night he would sneak out of his dorm, walk to the seventh floor and pass by an empty piece of wall next to that ridiculous tapestry of what seemed to be trolls in _tutus_, a single thought on his mind:

_Just give me one more night… _

**THE END**


End file.
